Happy Day
by YellowHufflepuffCat
Summary: El día de tu boda, sin duda el momento más feliz de tu vida. Pero, espera un segundo... ¡que alguien ayude al novio! [One-shot] [KatsuDeku]


_**Summary:**_ _«El día de tu boda, sin duda el momento más feliz de tu vida. Pero, espera un segundo... ¡que alguien ayude al novio!»._

* * *

 **Happy Day**

.

.

La primaveral brisa típica del mes de abril, mecía suavemente los bellos cerezos, rociando sus pétalos por todos los alrededores del recinto.

El lugar elegido para celebrar la boda del Wonder Duo conformado por el héroe Deku y el héroe Ground Zero, habia sido una gran y bella iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad. Esta habia sido decorada con muchos listones de colores y bellos tulipanes blancos.

Katsuki Bakugō se casaba hoy. Pero, él no tenía la menor idea de cómo habia llegado a ese momento, aun recordaba todos los malentendidos que lo habían hecho comprender que lo que sentía era amor y no odio. Y Ahora estaba a tan solo treinta minutos de unir su vida con ese chico de pecas.

Curioso, ¿no?

* * *

En alguna parte de esa iglesia, el novio no presentaba el mejor ánimo para alguien que estaba a minutos de casarse.

Un fruncido ceño decoraba su atractivo rostro, ya llevaba horas aguantando las palabrerías de sus mejores amigos, Eijirō Kirishima y Denki Kaminari.

―¡Vamos, bro! ¡Tienes que arreglar tu cabello! ―Kirishima fue el primero en acercarse al rubio ceniza.

―¡No puedes estar con esa melena de león! ―lo secundó Kaminari.

―¡Ni mierda! ―Bakugō escupió esas palabras ligeramente hastiado.

 _Estos tipos ya lo estaban cabreando bien fuerte._

―¡Tienen que tomarte esas fotos!

―¡Esta mierda me tiene harto! ―gritó haciendo puños sus manos―. ¡Esa perra me ha estado siguiendo desde que desperté esta mañana! ―el rubio señaló a una chica con lentes que se dedicaba a tomarle fotos desde todas las perspectivas posibles.

―Eso es obvio ―el chico del rayo lo miro con burla―. Es la fotógrafa personal que Izuku y tú contrataron.

Katsuki bufo. Lamentaba haber cedido ante los ojos de cachorrito de Izuku y sus ganas de tener muchas fotos para el recuerdo.

―¡Ya no la soporto! ¡Me tomó fotos hasta cuando me estaba vistiendo! ¡Solo faltó que entrara conmigo a la ducha!

―Todo fue necesario para mi trabajo, Ground Zero-san ―la chica confirmó acomodando sus lentes―. Voy a llamar a mi socio, él debe ya haber terminado con las fotos de Deku-san. ¡Nos vemos en un rato más! ―ella se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de salir―. Por cierto, ¡el color burdeo le queda de maravilla! ―y salió.

Bakugō inhalo y exhalo aire, intentando calmar su ira. No iba a hacer que su año y medio de visitas a una especialista de la ira sirvieran para nada.

―De las fotos del resto de la boda no te salvas, amigo.

El rubio eléctrico solo recibió gruñidos de parte del novio.

―Déjalo, Denki, este idiota es un cabeza hueca ―Eijirō se resignó y Kaminari asintió dándole la razón, siendo él el que tomaba la palabra ahora.

―Aún hay momentos donde me pregunto, cómo es que Izuku lo escogió a él por sobre Shoto ―el rubio termino de hablar muy contento por su supuesta gran broma. Pero, cuando Kirishima lo miró de manera preocupada, supo que definitivamente la habia cagado.

―¡AHORA SI LOS MATO, HIJOS DE PUTA! ―en ese momento, Bakugō se lanzó sobre los dos con la clara intención de romperles la cara.

Ese día, Eijirō y Denki, por fin comprendieron que no tenían que tentar a la suerte si se trataba de Katsuki. Y bueno… suerte que poseían trajes de repuesto, ya que, los que usaban, habían quedado completamente calcinados.

* * *

La orquesta comenzó a sonar, y las manos de Bakugō comenzaron a temblar, su emoción era palpable.

Y cuando el por fin lo vio caminar hacia el altar, supo que todo el tiempo, y todas las situaciones vividas hasta el momento habían valido completamente la pena. Venía al costado derecho, tomado del brazo de Yagi Toshinori, el hombre que el más habia admirado en su vida.

Izuku Midoriya, vestía un ceñido traje negro, dejando a la vista las curvas de su trabajado cuerpo. De sus perfectos y formados risos verdes, sobresalía una corona de flores hecha con bellas hortensias azules.

Pero, lo que más le logró fascinar fue la bella y sincera sonrisa que el rostro del chico pecoso poseía, este contenía una pisca de nerviosismo y timidez, probablemente provocada por la cantidad monumental de gente en esa iglesia, después de todo, se trataba de la boda de los dos mejores héroes del mundo.

Inko Midoriya veía a su hijo con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos mientras era abrazada por Mitsuki Bakugō, esta última sonreía y gritaba algo parecido a que por fin su hijo hacia algo bueno en su vida, sin duda, era una escena bastante curiosa de ver. Izuku no supo que hacer más que reír nervioso.

Cuando Yagi lo dejo cerca del altar, se permitió abrazar al joven y desearle la mayor suerte, para después tomar asiento en su lugar asignado.

Pero, toda la ensoñación del momento se fue al carajo, cuando el novio cayó de bruces al suelo. Gracias a que una sección de la alfombra de terciopelo rojo habia quedado mal acomodada.

―¡Que alguien ayude al novio! ―ese grito, fue la primera reacción de parte de alguien de los invitados. A los segundos, múltiples exclamaciones se alzaron de todas partes de la iglesia.

Del peliverde, aun en el suelo, se desprendían pajaritos que lo rodeaban dando a entender que se encontraba completamente aturdido.

Desde el altar, el rubio ceniza intentaba contener sus grandes carcajadas cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

―¡PARA DE REÍR, KATSUKI, Y AYUDA A TU NOVIO! ―grito Mitsuki, siendo la voz de la razón.

Nadie aun levantaba al peliverde…

* * *

Finalmente, las damas de honor (todas las antiguas compañeras de los novios) fueron las que levantaron al peliverde. Y la boda se pudo realizar sin mayores problemas. Aunque el recuerdo de la caída de Izuku Bakugō quedaría grabada en la memoria de todos los presentes (sobre todo en la de su esposo) y en las cámaras de todos los fotógrafos.

Fin.

* * *

También quería participar en la KatsuDeku week, y… esto nació.

Se supone que esto iba ser un one-shot serio y muy romántico, pero, creo que termino siendo lo contrario xD

Espero haber hecho reír a alguien, porque yo me reí mucho mientras pensaba en lo que iba a escribir (?)

Pdta.: la corona de flores que Izuku usa está basada en la que Ruby de Steven Universe uso en su boda.


End file.
